


165cm

by Tangyitian



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2018.6平行宇宙便利店打工仔大学生2和高中生3的单箭头青春故事（？
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato





	165cm

一

“欢迎光临。”  
随着玻璃门上风铃被摇动碰撞的清脆声响，熟悉的客人搭着同伴的肩头走进来。  
“嘿，我来啦！今天忙不？”客人从货架上抽了条糖就趴在柜台上与店员闲聊。  
二阶堂大和开了扫枪扫了条码：“一般吧。小孩子还是别吃太多糖比较好哦，会长蛀牙。”  
“是啊是啊我妈咪每天都监督我晚上好好刷牙呢我昨天还自己挤了牙膏是不是很厉害……才怪啊我高中了好不好！”身材娇小的男孩一拍柜台大有气振山河的架势，他拽着绣在校服上的校徽伸到那个嘴欠店员的鼻子下面，“隔壁高中的校徽给我看清楚啊傻瓜！”  
这校徽大和自然是认识的，就在他大学对面。只是逗逗这孩子而已。  
大概是高一？其实光看外表说初中生他也信。一副上了高中了我已经不是小孩子的理直气壮感。但是真的很可爱，眼睛大而圆，晶亮的眸子仿佛洒进了阳光。五官也很精致，一头亮眼的橙发总会在进店时稍稍晃到他的眼。  
即使是这全校统一的校服，他都能穿出不一样的风采。大和笑着把客人推回去，顺便给他理了理西装外套上的皱褶。  
“等你成年再说这话吧。”扫了码等着他同伴付钱，很失礼地揉了一把客人触感良好的细软额发作为道别，“明天见咯。”  
不忘对其冷落的同伴说一声谢谢惠顾欢迎下次光临。

……  
“没见你买过这个口味的饼干，确定没拿错？”  
“给家里弟弟买的嘿嘿。”  
……  
“这个季节喝冰啤酒会拉肚子的大叔，而且上班时间喝啤酒不会被扣钱吗。”  
“我就是拿出来而已啦拿出来，一会下了班再喝。小鬼管好多……”  
……

这也就是一个便利店店员与一个每天到店的客人最多的接触与交流了。

二

装傻婉拒了一位讨要自己邮件地址的女孩子后，大和伸了个懒腰看了看店里的时钟。已经过了隔壁高中的放学时间，而那位特殊的客人因为社团活动总是会迟一些到店。大学考试周是下个月，初高中却都已经陆续考完试放假了。虽然不太清楚他们高中的具体放假时间不过大概也差不多，前段时间那家伙甚至会拎着课本背着单词来店里。  
为了准备考试很辛苦吧。今天就去问问那个小家伙的假期计划，考完试想不想和便利店小哥出去兜个风好好放松一下什么的。  
发誓不是约会。他还没道德败坏到对未成年下手。

“大叔，我来啦！”  
“哟，欢迎光临。”说曹操曹操到，这算不算心有灵犀。  
客人拎了袋蛋卷来结帐。大和顺手从旁边架子上抽了根棒棒糖递过去：“请你的。”  
“谢啦。”男孩剥了糖纸就开始转着圈嘎吱嘎吱咬。  
就是现在了，给我稍微拿点勇气出来。  
大和把弹出来的钱箱按回去，轻呼了口气，徐徐抬眼：“你假期……”  
卷起塞在书包侧袋里的毕业集体照闯入眼帘。没有塑封，能看到的一小撮少年少女身着与客人一致的制服朝着镜头傻笑。

微妙的不真实感。  
已经是起风的季节了，风铃声一直没有停下。大和就在这样的叮铃声中愣住，试图理清有些复杂的思绪。  
就这家伙，高中毕业了？？  
“……喂，你，高三？毕业？”  
“嗯，”注意到他的视线，客人叼着棒棒糖掏了学生证出来在他眼前晃荡，被日常失礼的店员一把抓住仔细翻看，只能口齿不清地抱怨，“你还不信啊，我就是长不高我能怎么办……”  
的确是高中应届毕业生的入学年份。  
和泉三月。名字也很好听。  
高三毕业，那就是要上大学了。不对，他还不知道这位和泉三月会不会继续读书。而且就算继续，大概也不会再在这附近了。这附近的大学只有他所在这一所，先不说入学成绩与高昂学费的要求，真正攻读演艺专业的人果然还是少之又少吧？  
所以这大概就是永别了？  
喔，世事难料。

于是只能以常去便利店里认识的店员身份，说一声“恭喜毕业”。  
虽然没办法笑得像客人学生证的一寸照上那样灿烂。

三

开学是春季，三月份。一个会让二阶堂大和想到某个已经算过客的月份。  
“二阶堂，今晚新生入学晚会，一起去看？”莫名其妙自来熟的学校演剧部部长不知道从哪冒出来一把揽住大和，吓了他一哆嗦，“听说不少新生有节目，顺便帮我挑几个好苗子做下一届台柱。”  
大和尴尬地按了下眼镜干笑：“饶了我吧学长，我哪有这个眼光……”  
“专业级就别废话了。说定了啊你小子要是敢放我鸽子让你好看。”  
“……”  
果然，当年就不该去那个该死的入部试镜。  
算了，反正他们学校好看的孩子向来不少，去养养眼也好。  
可惜不能拎着啤酒去。

十分正常的晚会，有人攥着话筒绷得像张紧拉的弓，有人则翘着小指摇头晃脑自我陶醉。  
是说好无聊……  
大和已经在研究自己右手第三根手指的指纹了。向来不参加这种活动果然是正确的选择。偶尔嗯嗯啊啊应付一下旁边来咨询看法的学长，剩余时间就放空大脑享受一下课余发呆时间。  
好吧他已经享受了很多天了。  
这学期开始他就向店长道了歉说不去那边了。本来打工说是赚点零用钱其实就只是去消磨时光，好在刚开始就遇到了让他愿意继续留在那里的人。  
现在留下的理由没有了。如果向来没有过倒也不会期待，有过再失去总是让人心里空落落的。  
简而言之，没有橙发七五三的便利店不够有趣。

啧，想到那家伙更火大了。大和轻手轻脚往门的方向走，大不了晚上请学长吃个拉面什么的，他实在不想待在这里了。  
他握住门把手下压，下一个节目的前奏慢慢响起。  
澄澈的歌声盖住了门开发出的吱呀声。  
二阶堂大和保持着这个姿势定在了门前。酥麻感一点点从脚下爬上来，他盯着门上的木纹脑子里一片空白，想回头却又浑身僵硬，像有什么东西抵着他的后颈。  
他站在尾音里，终于抢在第一个小高潮前转身往台上望去。  
熟悉的声线，熟悉的发色，不熟悉的在舞台上挥洒汗水闪闪发光的模样。  
聚光灯下的男孩光彩照人。整个人像溶在了光里，又像是他自己就是那个发光体。那样热烈，那样灿烂。抬手，歪头，转身，微笑，一举一动都让人移不开眼。他亮开嗓子，把内心的情感向外倾诉。虽然有着与大多同龄男性谈话要抬头的体型，身体里却像是藏着一颗核弹，在礼堂里炸出一朵美妙的蘑菇云。  
客观来说舞蹈还很青涩，唱功也不算拔尖，甚至能看出有些紧张，但就是有着感染一切观者的魔力。  
也许是因为那双眼睛吧。明明是足够可爱讨喜的形状，偏偏满盛着让人想到梦想啊坚定啊这类词汇的情感。  
却又是笑着的。

四

二阶堂大和猜，和泉三月成年了。

fin.

写最后这里的时候一直在loop小天使的生日solo曲，真的好听qaq  
以及请允许我皮一下  
一句话be：后来大和发现三月是个直男，铁直。


End file.
